If It Means Alot to you
by 1upHero
Summary: While trying to fix the biggest mistake Kiba has ever made, Naruto finds himself...in love? Naruto x Ino, Kiba x Hinata. Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Thanks for reading my new story, hope you enjoy it.

**Please review after reading, I would like to know about my sorta new writing style.**

To make one thing clear, just incase there is some confusion. This story isn't related to my other 2 Naru/Ino's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: It's Just Begun

I watched him as he threw his hands up and paced back and forth. I wish I could say I understood him, but the constant stopping mid sentence and the random pitch of his yelling were making it nearly impossible. If this was any other day I would stop him and make him relax, but he started this talk, or rather rant, with the only thing I understood… "We broke up."

"I tried Naruto! I really did! But nooo, apparently I'm not good enough for her! Goddamn her and her stupid father!" he sat down and put his head in his hands. I sighed. If he kept that up I would have been screaming at him.

"And you broke up with her…because of her father?" I was shocked. He couldn't be this dumb.

"It was for the best…If she finds someone better, her father will leave her alone, he's tough on her as it is."

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!" I yelled. "She needs you just as much as you need her!"

"It's too late now!" Kiba yelled back.

"Look Kiba, you how Hinata's father is. There's no point in getting mad at her for him being such a stubborn old man." I could hear his muffled groan break through. One of us had to be positive here, that one being me. "Come on cheer up." I shook him by his shoulders. "You promise me you'll cheer up and I'll buy us drinks tonight."

Kiba's hand shot up lighting fast. "Deal."

To be honest I didn't think he'd take me up on it. Okay so maybe I did, but still. I just wish I hadn't decided to involve drinking in this equation. We grouped back up at the local bar around 7pm and here he came. Slightly stumbling over himself, laughing at nothing, yelling at a tree to "Watch where I'm walking asshole". Yup, he had a few before coming here. I'm just glad I'm not the only one here. I managed to drag Sasuke, Chouji, Shino and Shikamaru along for this, what I'm sure is going to be, interesting night. He finally managed to make his way over.

"Have a nice conversation with the tree?" Shikamaru said. Sasuke and Shino sighed, Chouji hid his laughter behind his hand. Way to break the ice guys…

Kiba snorted in response. "I thought someone bumped into me."

"Dude we made plans for this no more than three hours ago…how are you drunk?"

"Three hours ago? A bit too excessive wouldn't you say Dog Boy?" Sasuke was just having fun now.

"Screw you…" He paused for a sec and stood there. Is he going to puke? He belched loudly."Uchiha."

"Time to go! I'm starving over here!" Chouji grabbed his stomach and yelled. "I'll get us a table, you guys comin'?"

Shikamaru pulled out a cigarette. "In a minute."

"I'll go." Shino began to walk in.

"Come on Dog Boy." Sasuke grabbed Kiba and pulled him along. The four walked through the door. Kiba's yelling broke out before the door could close.

"Bartender! Bring on the booze!"

I shared a sigh with Shikamaru. "So has he been like this all day?" Shikamaru asked.

"The yelling part, yeah."

"Have you talked to Hinata yet?"

I shook my head. "Nope. I'm afraid of going anywhere near that house."

"Afraid? You?" he said sarcastic as always. He took a slow drag from his smoke.

"I wanna help Hinata, I really do. Neji on the other hand…"

He tossed the remains of his smoke on the ground. "Let's go, we'll figure out something later"

I smiled in agreement. Yeah Later! Later won't be that long. How long did they really plan on staying here? Besides, Shikamaru will think of something to fix all this and make it better right? Right? The cold from the liquid snapped me out of my flashback. My pants were now covered in Chouji's beer and this simple act of clumsiness brought me around to realize that in the four hours we were here at the bar, we came up with nothing…and everyone was drunk. I wasn't though and to be honest I wish I was as sloppy as them, but someone had to watch over these animals. Atleast that's what the bartender was yelling as he was throwing us out into the streets. Us? Animals? We weren't THAT bad, besides, what could five drunk guys really do?

"Let's go eat something!" Chouji yelled

"I need more smokes..." Shikamaru sighed.

As for Shino and Sasuke they said nothing. No surprise there...

"Alright, let's get you guys home." I said, exhausted. They groaned in disagreement.

From Chouji to Shika, then Shino to Sasuke, we made our way around Konoha. We tried to keep it civil but we definitely left our mark on the town tonight, or rather yesterday. This was one of only a handful of times I was up drinking past Midnight.

Kiba tugged away on my shirt. "N-Naruuuto, can I…can I stay with you tonight? My mom will murder me" he said in a mumble, slurred voice. At this point I was pretty much carrying him, how could I say no? As luck would have it the instant we step into my apartment, Kiba makes a dash for my bathroom.

"We were walking for the past thirty minutes and you didn't have to puke then?" I wasn't really mad at him. "Kiba you hear me?" His light snores were my response. Grabbing a glass of water and an extra blanket and pillow, I made Kiba a little makeshift bed in my bathroom. This day was insane and I could take no more, slowly I made my way to bed. Tomorrow was going be just as busy as today.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So yeah, new story out of the wood work, new chapter in the works. Let me know what you think.

`1up


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Thanks for reading my story, hope you enjoy it.

**Please review after reading, I would like to know about my sorta new writing style.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Flowers.

"You God damn idiot!" She yelled loudly. That voice was unmistakable, and the fact that I could pick it up just by her yelling make it solid. "Do you know what you've done? I can't believe you Kiba! This is just stupid, even for you!" Maybe if I rolled over and smothered myself to sleep it would all go away?

"Shut the hell up Ino! You have no idea what's going on, and as usual you just jump right into other peoples business!" Kiba yelled back. Well I'm up now, might as well go break it up. A loud smack echoed threw my house. "Jesus what is your problem!" he yelled.

"What is going on here!?" I yelled.

"She friggin hit me!" Kiba yelled. "I'm outta here!" he stormed out of my apartment. Ino turned toward me and smiled. Sometimes she really scared me with her explosion of emotions.

"Morning Naruto!" She yelled.

"Morning…" I said stretching.

"Sorry for waking you up so early, but I had to _talk_ to the stupid dog boy." She put her hands on her hips. "Can you believe what that idiot did? The nerve."

Damn it…I really don't want to get into this_._ "He has his reasons Ino."

"Not good ones for sure. I'm sure you wouldn't have done that to Hinata."

"No, I wouldn't."

"Let me ask you, why didn't you date her anyways? You're a great guy. You can be annoying sometimes though, and all that orange…plus you're a bit of a loud mouth…"

"I'm a loud mouth!?" I exclaimed. "Look, I didn't date her because…I feel as though we're better friends."

"Uh huh." She turned away and walked into my kitchen. "What do you got to eat in this place?" she began to rummage through my fridge.

"Nothing I'm sure." I walked over to the fridge, eying both the food and Ino from the corner of my eye. I had to admit, even with that incredibly annoying mouth and the matching attitude, she was actually a great person deep down... and had an amazing body.

"Naruto what are you looking at?" Crap she caught me. My heart rate increased.

"What?" Playing dumb might just save me…

She closed the door and looked at me. "Naruto…" She backed me up against my counter with her beautiful body. No no, can't think like that…bad things will happen. "I saw you check me out."

I gulped hard. "W-What." I couldn't think. It was too early in the morning and my brain hasn't had a chance to settle yet. "I…I wasn't uh…" My eyes began to dart around my kitchen and she played a little "Cat and Mouse" with my eyes.

Ino began to laugh. "You're too easy Naruto." Oh thank god she stopped, my heart was on its way out of chest. "Go shower quickly and I'll make you some breakfast."

I couldn't argue. I smelled like last night and I was pretty hungry. Besides, when does stuff like this happen? "Sure…umm thank you."

She waved her hand, dismissing my thanks. "Don't sweat it. I kinda broke into your house and started yelling anyhow." She turned toward me and smiled. "Go, hurry and shower."

I would never admit this out loud, but she was walking so close to me I couldn't concentrate. "Uh huh. Yeah me too. Ha ha wow, really?" were the only three responses my mind could put together. I felt like a kid again, except this time around I wouldn't mind her cooties. Regardless, she walked and talked, I followed and smiled as we made our way too…wait where are we going? All she said was she was taking me out. Crap, why is this happening to me?

"Naruto are you even listening?"She asked.

"Of course."

"Mm Hmm, I bet." She turned and stood in front of me. "We're going to see Hinata. I didn't tell you earlier because I wasn't sure how you would react exactly. You need to talker to her, I feel like you're the only one who can."

"What makes you think that?" Honestly, who am I to her? I see her a few times a week but mostly through Kiba, and things haven't been the same since…well since I wouldn't return her feelings. I've never seen her so hurt before, it absolutely destroyed me on the inside.

Ino stood infront of the gate that led into the Hyuuga compound, yelling.

"Hey! Hinata! Hello!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Naruto help me out here."

I shook my head. "No way. I'm not gonna sit out here and scream like a lunatic."

The sound of feet landing above us cut our conversation. He stood there with his green spandex and giant smile.

"Naruto! Ino! How are we this wonderful fall day!"

Ino laughed at him, "Hi there Lee."

"Hey Lee, why are you here?"

He jumped down in front of us. "I came to training with Neji and Ten Ten. Though Ten Ten spent most of her time with Hinata. Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"Oh! I know exactly what happened! That stupid moron Ki -" I threw my hands over Ino's mouth. There was no need to drag another into this mess.

"Hinata and Kiba are having a little argument, we came here to talk."

Lee sat there with a worried face. "Oh. Well I hope things turn out for the best. Follow me I'll take you to her."

If Lee wasn't here to show us around the house, I don't know where we would have ended up. The Hyuuga household was a masterpiece for lack of a better word. Stairs that seemed both hundreds of feet wide and long stretched out in front of us and all around. Doors with wonderful designs littered the walls, along with pictures of what must have been past Main Branch family members, and all kinds of fancy vases and other bits of artwork. All very expensive. God I can't imagine breaking something here…I wouldn't make it out alive.

"This place…is insane…" I mumbled.

"I felt the same way when Hinata first invited me over." Ino giggled. "Lucky for you, Lee and I are here. I'm sure, like me he had to figure this out on our own." Lee laughed in agreement.

Lee finally stopped at a pair of stairs that split off in two directions. He smiled and pointed to the left.

"Hinata should be in there. I'm going to see Neji now, good bye." He turned and walked off.

Ino pulled me along up to Hinata's bedroom, but before we could even knock Hinata was on her way out. There stood Hinata, my broken girl. Sounded a bit possessive I know. And when I say broken, I don't mean in the sense that she needed to be fixed, but because of the strife she's had to endure her entire life. People thought of her to be weak and useless but she wasn't, she didn't care though, she went on smiling out to prove that she'll never be Neji or Hanabi, but herself. Her smiles, her strength, her heart…she'll always be my broken girl. She forced a fake smile but her puffy eyes gave her away.

Oh Hinata…what has he done to you…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Not too many readers…or reviews =(. S'ok though, I'll keep on writing!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: White Lies

Following her through another part of the compound she led us to a secluded area down by her family's lake. Slowly she sat us at a table sitting near the water edge. A maid came over and bowed politely. "Shall I bring some tea Madam Hinata?" she nodded and smiled. One more to add to the book. Hinata cleared her throat. "Naruto how are you? I…I'm sorry you have to see me like this. This must be awkward for you being Kiba friend and all."

I put my hand on hers. "I refuse to choose sides on this Hinata; you're someone very special to me. You're just as much my friend as Kiba is. To be honest, I will be with him more often than usual. "He trusts me a lot…and I guess it's a lot easier to confide in someone of the same sex."

"Thankfully you're not as stupid as he is…" Ino said under her breathe.

Damn it Ino. "Ino stop." I demanded.

"I-Ino its ok…you don't have to say things like that to cheer me up."

"Oh I'm just making the obvious known." She sat back and smiled.

God she knew the right way to make my blood boil. "_OH OK_ Ino, let's pretend like you've never broken someones heart before. You're such a tease and you know it, that's a terrible thing do. At least Kiba did it out of a misguide attempt at love." I really shouldn't have just said that. Hinata sat there shocked, unlike Ino who was going to explode any second.

"OH YEAH!?" she yelled. And then the unexpected happened. "Is that really what you think of me Naruto…" she turned her head away. Oh crap…I really hurt her.

"Ino I…"

"Don't worry about it Naruto." Was being far to calm about this. The three of us went quiet.

"Hinata may I use your restroom?" Ino asked.

"Of course, you remember where it is?"

Ino nodded and walked away. I really shouldn't have exploded like that…

"N-Naruto are you alright?" Hinata looked at me with those worrisome eyes.

I sighed, "I'm sorry you had to hear that…I don't know what I was thinking."

"It was understandable…the way Ino was talking about Kiba…" She closed her eyes and sighed. She was thinking of Kiba… How could you do this too her you idiot?

"Hinata, what happened exactly? Kiba does some stupid things, but breaking it off with you is just something I can't see him doing?"

"T-To be honest I still have no idea…he hasn't been himself for a few weeks now…" She looked like she was going to cry…but I had to push her, I need to know exactly what was said if I'm ever going have some peace again.

"Well what's he been like?"

"Different…"

"Different?" I could see the pained expression painted across her face. It was time to stop. "I'll talk to him, I'll find out what's wrong. Do me a favor though…keep smiling for me."

She smiled as a blush ran across her face. She nodded.

"What did I miss?" Ino sat back down.

"Nothing. Just talking." I replied.

Finally the maid came back to break up this awkward silence.

Hinata set a saucer and tea cup for each of us. "Ino?" she inquired. Ino nodded and Hinata filled her cup. "Naruto?"

"Oh…uh, yeah, why not." She filled my glass and passed it over to me.

I wouldn't admit this out loud to the guys but sitting here drinking tea and talking was actually pretty relaxing. It felt like hours later since I yelled at Ino but I'm still sure she's still mad at me. Hinata stood up from her chair.

"I'm sorry to cut this short but I have to meet up with my father and some others of the Main Branch, thank you very much for stopping by, I had a lot of fun."

"Sure thing. I had fun too." I said.

"When you have some free time come see me Hinata." Ino smiled.

She smiled back. "Of course." The tea maid came back.

"Madam Hinata it's 3pm, the Master is asking for your presence."

"Mmm. Could you please show my friends out?" The maid nodded in agreement. Hinata turned toward us and smiled. "Bye Ino, Bye Naruto." And with that she walked away.

Before the doors to the compound closed the maid left us with one final word. "Thank you for seeing Madam Hinata, I haven't seen her happy like that all day."

"Hey Ino…Ino?" She had begun walking without saying anything. I knew why she was walking away form me, and it was killing me. I shouldn't have said anything at all, should of just kept quiet, but no, I had to go and open up my fat mouth. I ran up to her in hopes of her forgiving me. "Hey would you wait up? Why are you in such a rush?"

"What's it matter to you…I'm just a whore…" She answers just above a whisper.

"Whoa! I did not say that!" I yelled. I never said she was a whore, though I did imply it. "Ino I never called you a whore!"

"Well you might as have…" Still in her whisper voice.

"Look, I never meant to make you feel like a whore…I'm honestly sorry."

"Yeah, me too." She punched me in the arm. "For thinking you were a good guy you asshole!" Tears built up in her eyes as she turned to run away.

Smooth move Naruto… really friggin' smooth.

"Naruto?" the voice said behind me.

"Kiba? What are you doing here?"

"I...Was on a walk around town..."

"Uh huh. Well Hinata's at a family meeting right now, so you won't be able to see her."

"I'm not here to see her..." he mumbled.

"God you are such a baby. Look, forget her for right now. You're hanging out with me tonight." Throwing my arm around his shoulder, I dragged him along with me. I had a mission today. To find out what Kiba's problem really is.


	4. Chapter 4

Didn't get a chance for someone to look over it. Please forgive the mistakes.

Disclamier: I don't own Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Man's Best Friend.

It was a cold fall night in Konoha, the first of the season in fact, and while most were snuggled up in blankets with their lovers, two men blew it away like their breathe on the wind, those men were Kiba and myself. I wasn't exactly sure why I did this ritually every fall, I always kinda assumed a bit of Shikamaru had finally rubbed off on me, but unfortunately it was his laziness rather than his intelligence. Laying there letting the cold wind hit my body under the same tree, the same hill Shikamaru watched the clouds, I watched as Kiba stared off into space.

"You cold buddy?" I asked

Kiba took a deep breathe as he closed his eyes. I knew his answer; he was just tired, his coat was keeping him warm for now. I couldn't but smile wondering if Kiba appreciated the cold like I did. Whatever the answer was he was lying down next to me and that's all I really cared about. I couldn't help but stare at the dark sky as a few grey clouds began to wash over the moon. From what I could see of the moon I knew it was beginning to get late but I couldn't care less, I only had so many chances to enjoy nights like these without worry. Closing my eyes, I started enjoying the short burst of cold air that hit my burning cheeks. I awoke up after what felt like a few minuets of sleep to Kiba nudging my shoulder with his hand. It was late now and was much colder than before, Kiba rubbed his chest to gain some of the lost body heat. "Wake up dude, we should head back."

"Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep on you like that."

He helped me up and smiled. "S'ok, I did too."

"I meant to talk to you about something."

"Tomorrow. It's late now and I'm too tired to talk. By the way would you mind if I stayed at your house again?"

"Yeah sure. Let's go." We made our way home.

The next morning I woke up with a cleaned up make shift bed from where Kiba slept and a note.

Hey dude, sorry for not staying around, I have to go help out my sister with the Animal Hospital today. Plan on going out drinking tonight, and yes, I'll pay. – Kiba

I laughed.

A set of knock's came from my front door.

"Ino…Hi." I can't believe she's actually here.

"Hi…come with me to breakfast…Please." She smiled at me.

"Yeah let me grab a change of clothes. Please come in."

"No it's okay..I'll just wait here."

Yup she was still mad… "Ino. Please."

She shrugged and made her way into my apartment. I had to move fast so I wouldn't make her feel anymore awkward then I already have. She sat down on my couch and began to fiddle with her skirt. Dashing to my room I threw on my classic black and orange get up and rushed back out.

"You don't have rush like that, she won't be there for a little while." She said to me with a blank expression.

"She? Who are we talking about here?"

"Hinata will be joining us today, she very vocal that you come along also."

"And do you feel about me coming?" She kept quiet. "Come on Ino. This is like, the first time in a very long time that we have argued."

"And when would be the last time exactly?"

I chuckled slightly as I sat down next to her. "It was a long time ago. You and I went to a neighbor country and you were suppose to replace a princess for short time and I was your cover if things went wrong. And on the way back, being the dummy I am, I made some stupid comment while trying to be sweet and you were SO angry." I smiled when I heard a small giggle escape her lips. "You yelled at me the entire way back…"

"I can't believe you remember that."

"Yeah, it was my first mission alone with you, how could I forget."…Holy crap why did I just say that!?

"Alone with me?" Now I was the one staying quiet. "Naruto what do you mean?"

"What?" Playing dumb…my ace in the hole…

"Don't play this game with me, what do you mean?"

I guess I have no real choice but to come clean… "Look, you're a beautiful woman, I had small crush on you a few years back…but…I dunno." I had to stop. I was walking in some dangerous ground, and the last thing I need to do right now is set her off. "Just forget about it, we have to go meet up with Hinata."

"Morning!" Ino said as waved to her.

"Good Morning Ino, you seem to be in a better mood." She smiled warmly at her. Yeah…she is?

"No good morning to me? Fine." I turned and pouted.

She giggled "Sorry Naruto, how are you this morning?"

I grinned as a response.

Ino smiled "Ready to go?"

Hinata nodded as she began to walk. "The cold finally came, I can tell you're excited, you have a little glint in your eyes"

I laughed "Oh yeah? You're right though, I'm very excited, and it came earlier than last year"

She giggled "I didn't notice" Hinata slightly brushed up against me.

I began to blush. Why do I feel so weird? "S-so, what do you guys want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes." Ino rubbed her tummy.

I laughed at her childish display.

"Yeah, I think so." Ino said as she began to walk. "Well let's go, I'm starving." She looked at me and smiled.

My heart skipped a beat "Great!" Am I dying right now? What is wrong with me?

For breakfast we went to a small restaurant not too far from my training ground. I was glad, a little food and a lot of laughs, so far it was going a lot better than yesterday's tea party. But it was strange, my heart was beating out of my chest and I couldn't explain it. I tried multiple cups of water but all that did was make my bladder full, and there was no way I could tell these two about my problem. I sighed, what I would do for another male to be here. Hinata smiled, she said she had some things around the compound that needed to get done and now was a perfect time to get to them. I offered my assistance but Hinata declined. Ino looked at me with those eyes again.

"Thanks for paying for this, I can't believe I forgot my wallet." She said.

"No problem at all, contrary to what some may believe I'm quite the gentleman."

She leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on my check, I blushed furiously. "W-w-what was that…"

"For being a good guy." And with that she ran off. It was like Déjà Vu… except she was happy with me.

"Naruto."

"Kiba?"

"What were you doing with Hinata?"

Crap…this isn't gonna be good…


	5. Chapter 5

It's been far too long since my last update on this story, and now, seeing as I'm in a new stage of writing I felt it was time to finish this. Hopefully it's still worth something.

Please read and review! I would love you and bribe you with 5$ if you do.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

**If It Means A lot To You**

**Chapter 5: Cherry Flavored…**

She continued to pout over the few bruises on my face as she applied the random and awful smelling medicine. We both knew my regenerating powers would fix anything in a matter of time but I needed to have a talk with her, and with the way everything has been going…I really haven't had the time. I was sure that now, at this very moment, was the last time I'd be able to jump ship on this whole damn ordeal and fix up the small problems later. Implying that Ino, Hinata or Kiba would even talk to me after bailing out on them. I sighed. Who was I kidding? I was the appointed Ring leader in this three ring circus and there was no way to get out or anyone to push this on too.

None of it actually really mattered though…she kissed me after all. She KISSED me, ME, out of everyone in this entire village, including a small list of guys I would have put above me, she kissed me AND called me a gentleman. I couldn't believe it was true, I couldn't say it enough.

"So are you going to tell me way you keep grinning like an idiot or what…it's a bit annoying when trying to apply the medicine." Sakura pulled up a stool infront of me. "Well?"

"No reason really." I'll let Ino tell her.

"Ino kissed him, that's why he's blushing like an idiot." Kiba yelled from across the room.

"You're the idiot! I told you I just had breakfast with her and nothing more."

"Whatever…" Kiba placed the ice pack back on his left eye.

"You both are idiots for fighting with each other!" Sakura was showing some dominance.

"Kiba, why would Naruto try to date Hinata behind your back? You know him better than that." Kiba remained silent. "And you! Why would Ino kiss you? She was cursing your name to me the other day. "Naruto this and Naruto that" why would she be so quick to change?" Sakura wanted answers that, in all honesty, I couldn't give her.

"Look, all I did was buy them breakfast, after that she called me a gentleman and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Maybe…"

"Hmm? Maybe what?"

"Well…maybe she likes me…" Wishful thinking I know. That kiss on the cheek was not solid evidence…but it has to start from somewhere, so why was I foolish to think otherwise? "She's flirty, but not to the point of engaging a kiss…right?" Sakura was her best friend, of course she would know.

"No I suppose you're right, but she is an adult and can do whatever she wants. She doesn't exactly have to check in on me with what she can and cannot do to men. Just…don't do anything stupid alright. Also this little scuffle with you two is over, grow up will you." She walked away

"Yes mother." Kiba replied.

I laughed. "You hungry over there, it's on me."

He sat up. "Yeah sounds great."

"Mind if I join you two? I haven't eaten all day and it would be nice to eat with some friends."

"Of course. But since I'm buying we're getting ramen!"

* * *

"Well I still think you're an idiot Kiba. That plan had to be THE stupidest thing I have ever heard. Where do guys get these ideas from." After a good five minute rant by Ino, she finally shut up. "Oh, and another thing."

"Ino, enough, please." Sakura finally stepped in. "His heart was in the right place even if his head wasn't."

Ino scoffed. "Fine. I'm sorry for yelling."

I was so happy I could finally eat. We ran into Ino and Shikamaru on the streets and the next thing I know I'm paying for 4 other people now… Shikamaru sat there with that blank look on his face…I envied him. Why couldn't I just be and outsider and blissfully ignorant to the situation around me.

"Honestly this isn't as complicated as it should be…I'm gonna talk to Hinata and beg her to take me back."

"Smartest thing I've ever heard you say." Ino whispered into her cup.

"I hope for the best." I don't think I could last another week with all of this to be honest.

"Have Naruto do it." Shikamaru's first words of the entire evening and THAT'S what he had to say.

I sighed "You son of a bitch…" I whispered into my cup.

"Why Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"First off, you're not wanted at the compound, do you think you would actually get the time you need to say all these things? Second; Naruto is a neutral party and Hinata trust him more than most, his words will have weight."

"Yeah…I guess you're right." Kiba sounded defeated.

"Also. Sakura is it possible you could accompany Naruto? Having a female friend there that shares the same ideals would help. "

"Yes of course." Sakura stood up from the table. "Naruto. Come see me after work, we'll talk about this later." She waved as she left.

"I have to run, Kakashi wanted to see me for a bit." Naruto threw down enough money to cover the food and tip. "Ino are you busy later tonight?"

"Come out drinking with us tonight."

"By the way Shikamaru, we're going out drinking tonight and Kiba's paying, tell Chouji."

Shikamaru sighed. "Yeah, yeah."

Ino smiled. "Sure, I could use a drink or two."

"Sounds good. We'll meet at my place first. Later." Naruto left the three to finish.

* * *

"Love is a funny thing Naruto. Some get it, some don't… I don't get it at all."

"I just don't understand her Kakashi…I want to desperately ask her what it all means but…"

"You don't want to get hurt? Sometimes you just have too; sometimes it's worth fighting for…even if it doesn't go your way."

"So who was she?" Naruto was hesitant to ask.

"One of my best friends…the signs were there…I just chose to ignore them."

"Kurenai or Anko?"

Kakashi laughed. "What makes you think of them?"

"I dunno. Am I wrong?"

"Sorry…that's a secret I plan to keep. As for Ino…I can only tell you so much, the rest is up to you. Trust your instincts Naruto, they haven't failed you yet, why now?"

* * *

I stood there as the hot shower water ran over me… I wanted to wash away as much of this night as I could. I couldn't believe I actually asked her, I couldn't believe I listened to Kakashi about taking chances, about my instincts and how they never failed me! Couldn't BELIEVE the supposed "signs" I saw from Ino. Jesus what the hell was I thinking?

"Naruto are you okay in there?" Her voice came from the door.

I couldn't talk to her now, things were just too awkward and I was sure he couldn't look her in the eyes again without feeling like a fool. "God I never felt so stupid in before." I said to myself.

"Please come out so we can talk…"

"Just go home Ino…I told you I was fine at the bar, you didn't have to come here."

"Naruto come on, that's not fair. You can't just come at me with this, I was off guard and you never gave me a chance to think! I do know that guy, we went on a few dates together and YES I did kiss him, once. But we're not dating I told him that."

"And me?"

"I… I don't know. I like you a lot Naruto, I really do…I just don't know if it's like that."

"Figures…"

"What?"

"Nothing… just go home…forget this night…forget I said anything at all."

"Just because you're drunk Naruto doesn't mean the words hurt any less! Why are you acting like this!"

"…" I turned the water off and stepped out to dry off.

"Naruto."

"…"

"Answer me Naruto!" Damn she was persistent.

Bang! Ino had kicked my door in. Thankfully I had put my boxers on. "Wow…what a great idea Ino…"

She grabbed my shoulders and threw me up against the wall. "Now will you answer me?"

"I don't want to talk about." Now I was mad. "What about the kiss on the cheek? What was that about? Do you kiss all our friends like that, or just the ones that do something for you?"

SLAP! Her hand flew across my across at lighting speed. "How dare you Naruto…you're such a bastard!"

I shook my head. I wanted nothing more to do with her right now. I walked passed her to open the front door. "It was a mistake for you to come here Ino. Just go."

She wasted no time in leaving me to myself. I should have gone after her and apologized…but I didn't. And here I stood. Alone and left to stew in my drunken anger and my gigantic over overreaction. I shuffled to my room and went to bed…I wanted nothing more to do with this day.


	6. Chapter 6

**If It Means A lot To You  
**

**Chapter 6: It's Just Like a Cigarette…**

* * *

I sat there as I watched him slow eat his ramen; he was taking pleasure in this. All I wanted from him was his help with Kiba…and maybe a little help with Ino, though I'm sure I screwed that up nicely. I brought him here so we could go over what I should say to Hinata and all I got is "Whatever you feel like.", Great answer Shika, thanks. He slurped up some ramen and looked me in the eyes.

"Why do you do this to me?" he asked.

"What?"

"Why is it that every time you do something stupid or get dragged into some ridiculous situation you find the need to drag me along with you."

"Yeah. I know man, I owe you a lot, more than I'd like to admit but this…this god damn situation went from helping Kiba get Hinata back, to me trying to save myself from Ino."

"So what do you want from me?" Shikamaru asked.

"I need you to talk to Ino for me…I…I said some really awful things to her. I was drunk, but really that's no excuse. It's just…I dunno, she's confusing the hell out of me... the way she acts, the way she talks…the way she moves…" Naruto smiled as his mind began to drift.

"And?"

"Sorry. What I'm trying to say is, Lately I've been having some serious feeling for Ino and the way things have been going as of late…I think she might like me too. Now, I know that she's a flirt, a damn good one, but she's always been like this and I've never fallen for it. Maybe it was because she kissed me…I dunno."

"What did you say? She kissed you?" Shikamaru stood up from the table and pulled out enough money to cover both meals. As he pulled out a cigarette he motioned to Naruto to follow him outside.

"Yea."

"I see. But first, what exactly happened last night with you two? It started out great with all of us having fun but then we hit that last bar at midnight." He took a deep drag from the smoke. "You two disappear and the next thing I know you're are having a screaming match in the bathroom and then you just up and leave. Care to explain that?"

"This is exactly what I mean. She finally comes out drinking with us and to from my point of view, she was flirty pretty hard with me, hell she was even getting physical, nothing sexual just small things, holding my hand, wrapping her arm with mine, she even hugged me a few times and said I was a great guy for helping out Kiba. And yes, she was pretty drunk, so I played it safe and took it all with a grain of salt. So I take her over a few feet and just said to hell with it…I told her exactly how I felt. Then out of nowhere, some guy comes over. "Ino how are you, it's been a while baby, why didn't you call me back?" Really laying it in there, hugging her, grabbing her hand, definitely did most of it to piss me off."

"And it worked." Shikamaru said. I could see him calling me an idiot with his eyes.

"Yeah. Hook, Line and sinker. So she goes to introduce me. "This is…my friend…my friend Naruto. Naruto this is Takashi we…" He interrupts her and throws his arm around her shoulders. Looks me dead in the eyes. "We dated a bunch of times, got a bit serious but she was too good for a bum like me, right babe?" So I punched him in mouth, what can I say, he was an asshole. So long story short, she drags him into the bathroom, I follow because I wanna hit him again, she starts yelling at me. "You didn't have to do that Naruto, blah blah blah." So then I start yelling and then just walked away. I went home, hopped in the shower and no longer than me being there for 10 minutes, shes knocking on my bathroom door asking me to have a talk with her. We get into it again and she kicked my damn door in, no joke…then she starts saying how she likes me…but not that way…how I caught her off guard with my comments and how she's not sure she see me like that…I couldn't take it and I threw her out of my home, not literally of course…"

"Why say long story short and still have a ton to say?"

I glared at him. "…"

"Okay. I'll have a talk with her. I won't guarantee anything but I'll try." He flicked away the small remains of his cigarette. "Go get Sakura and fix things with Kiba and Hinata…I can't take drinking with him as he cries." With that he left me to myself.

* * *

Sakura sighed as we stood in front of the Hyuuga Compound. She always became uncomfortable when coming here.

"Alright Naruto, you ready to get them back together."

"I guess…we can't fail this you know."

"Yea…yea I know." She knocked on the door a few times.

I was relieved to see that Neji had decided to answer the door.

"Hey Neji, is Hinata around?"

"She's busy right now with her father and some of the Main Branch family members. Come in though and have some tea, she'll be happy to see you two."

Sakura and I looked at each other thinking the same thing. Was Neji just nice to us? We followed him into a giant dining room with the tea already placed out.

"Please wait here, I'll go inform Hinata of your arrival if possible." He vanished.

"Something's going on…" Sakura said.

"Because of Neji?"

"A little…but usually when I come here there are a few maids running around…I haven't seen one yet."

I became uneasy. This had to be significant if Sakura felt the need to tell me this. "Yea good point. Must be something…" The sounded of light mumbling caught my attention. "Who the hell is that?"

Sakura quietly followed me to the cracked open door. Down the hall stood a young man…maybe our age, shoulder length blonde hair, tall maybe an inch or two taller than me, bowing to…Hinata and her father? Who the hell was this guy? The man left with Hinata's father as they chatted to, what I would think would be the front door. Neji appeared next to her and pointed in our direction.

"Crap here she comes!" I jumped back to my tea.

"Why are you acting like that? It's not like we saw something we shouldn't have, grow up."

She had a point. "Shut up."

The door slid open and Hinata walked through. "Naruto…Sakura, why are you here?"

"We just wanted to stop by and see how you were." I said. She faintly smiled.

"Hinata…who was that blonde man out there?"

Her face blushed beat red. "He…he's just a friend of the family. His father and him just arrived from the Tea Country…"

"He was quite handsome." Sakura commented.

"Mmm." Hinata responded. "I'm feeling much better…I'm not mad at Kiba anymore…I-If…if that's how he feels…then it is what it is."

Now I was worried. "It is what it is? Hinata that doesn't sound like you."

"She is to be married to him boy." Hiashi made his way through the door…the room fell silent.

"Wait what? Married?" I yelled.

"Naruto please don't yell at my father…"Hinata pleaded.

"I can't believe it. This entire time I just thought you were just being over protective, and that Kiba was just a stubborn idiot and didn't like the way you did things…but he's right, you are controlling her!"

"She's is my daughter you abomination! What would you know about over baring parents when yours died foolishly years ago!" I lunged at him without thinking only to be knocked down. I had to calm down…this was Hinata home…her family. God I wanted to scream as loud as I could till this rage went away.

"Father!" Hinata cried out in my defense.

"Hinata you are your own person, make your own decisions! Kiba was foolish enough to end this but that doesn't mean you should just let him marry you off!"

"Get off of my land this instant or I'll have my men take care of you!"

"And then I'll take of all your men and then some." Sakura said. "I bet the Hokage wouldn't like it if you beat her only grandson." Grandson? Yea she does treat me like one. "Naruto, lets just drop it for now…there's nothing we can do. Hinata…I don't know what to say."

"This is h-how it must be…please tell Kiba I'm sorry." She walked out of the room.

"Oh come on Hinata!" I yelled. Neji stepped in front of me.

"Uncle, please go back to making the arrangements, I will escort them off the property." Hiashi nodded and walked away.

"Remind that dog boy that he was never good enough for my daughter."

"You son of a bitch Neji! How can you let this happen!"

"Explain to me exactly what I can do!"

The room was quiet again.

"I'll take the silence as you understanding the situation. Hiashi has made the deal and Hinata won't budge on not fighting her father. The wedding won't be for a few weeks now, I'll inform you when, but until then it's up to you guys to figure out what needs to be done."

"You're going to help us? Why?"

"I don't agree with arranged marriages, I understand them but that doesn't mean I have to like it. Besides Hinata is strong and that kid is incredibly weak, no fight spirit what so ever, just another rich merchants kid. Now I'll have to ask you to leave before this gets any worse." Neji escorted us out of the house and to the edge of the property. "I'm counting on you guys."

* * *

We walked as slow as we could toward the Konoha Vetranary Hospital. We needed Ideas and we needed them fast.

"I hate this…I really hate this right now. I'm about to kill one of my best friends right now…" I could knots begin to grow in my stomach. I wanted to scream. All this should have been was a small break and a few days later everyone is all back to normal and everyone learned their lesson…not this.

"Do you want me to do it Naruto?" Sakura offered.

"No…no I'll do it. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

She smiled and walked off. Wish I could just walk away right now. Opening the doors to the Vet I saw Kiba right away. Moping around feeding some of the animals in the cages.

"Hey Kiba." I put on my best smile.

"Hey man. Where have you been? You left so abruptly last night, what happened?"

"Oh, you know, another one of my screw ups, this one made top 5…"

He laughed. "Oh jeez man not again." He put the bag down and walked over to me. "So what's up?"

"I um…I just wanted to see if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight, I don't feel like eating alone tonight…you interested?"

"Free food? How can I say no." He let out a laugh…he was getting back to normal. Oh god… "You alright Naruto? You don't look so good."

"Yeah just a little tired…I'm gonna take a nap before dinner…see you around 6ish?"

"Perfect. Later dude." As soon as he turned around I ran outside and puked.

* * *

Without taking anything off I face planted into my bed. Nothing was going right…this whole day was just a complete disaster and I felt like I was caught in middle of it all. What would I say to him exactly? "Hey sorry man, she been made into a business deal and married off to some chump from the tea country?" I groaned…what the hell was I going to do?

"What are you groaning about over there?" Kakashi said as he sat on the edge of my bed. I didn't even hear him enter…

"You don't want to know…trust me." I replied.

"So. You want to talk?"

"I can't right now…" I sat up. "She's getting married..."

"Who is?"

"Hinata. Her father is arranging a marriage and she's not protesting...Kiba's on his way over...he has no idea."

"I see."

"This is such a crappy situation." I threw my head into my hands.

He sighed as he stood up. "I'll pull out the alcohol."

* * *

Special thanks to Lucario for reviewing, you really helped me.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter took way longer than it should have, sorry. Thanks for still reading though.

**Please review if you have a chance!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Fox and the Hound Part 1

My eyes shot open as the sound of coughing came from the bathroom. I rolled over to see that Kakashi had put everything away before he left, I felt awful for passing out on him. Kiba on the other hand was also missing, but again the sound of coughing and splashing water told me he was just recovering in my bathroom. I was still surprised though; he took the news better than I thought. I mean yeah, he took it pretty hard but there wasn't nearly as much crying as I had anticipated. Kiba stumbled his way out of my bathroom to the floor next to me.

"Sorry if I woke you…" he groaned.

I wasn't sure which one of us was hurting more. "Just glad to see you're still alive. I was sure you drowned yourself last night from that sake."

Kiba groaned loudly. "Ugh, don't talk about liquor…" He rolled onto his back. "What am I going to do Naruto? Why isn't she fighting her father on this?"

"I don't know…" I responded.

"We need to talk to Sakura or Ino today…there's got to be something they can do."

"Sakura and I already tried. Ino might be able to do something, but she and I aren't exactly on good terms right now."

Kiba laughed. "Christ what did you do this time?"

"I punched one of her friends or something. Guy was a total douche bag, he called Ino babe, threw his arm around her…they had kissed or something some time ago…"

"That doesn't seem so bad."

"Right. Then she came to my house…" I rolled onto my back and sighed. "We fought for a few minutes…felt like hours though. Worst part was that I couldn't stop myself from thinking all these bad things…all I wanted was for her to understand…then all I wanted was for her to hurt like I was hurting…"

"Understandable."

"One of the last things she said to me was "I like you a lot Naruto, I really do…I just don't know if it's like that." What the hell does that mean anyway? I like you a lot but not like that?…it's tearing me up inside man." I hated the thoughts that were running through my head. She only saw me as a friend? That's it? It couldn't be… there's something there, I know it…I think.

"I'll talk to her for you." Kiba offered.

I laughed. "Why does this feel like one of those sappy love stories?"

"It does, doesn't it. We'll let's hope it's a sappy one and not a tragic one…we're all going get what we want in the end…"

"The ones with all the kisses, the heartbreaks, the sex, the I love you's and I hate you's?...sounds like a blast. What could go wrong?" Everything. Everything could go wrong…everything WAS going wrong. I still wasn't sure want I wanted from Ino exactly. Sure I liked her a lot but what if we fight like we did before? "Why are we so bad with woman?"

"Good question…" Kiba replied. "Good question."

* * *

Before I knew what I was doing we we're half way through the door way. I froze as the bell went off. Thankfully Mrs. Yamanaka peeked her above the counter. "Hello boys!" she smiled as she stood. "How can I help you?"

"We were just wondering if Ino was around? Haven't seen her around much figured we'd stop in and treat her to lunch or something." I said.

"Oh I'm sorry Naruto, but Ino's already left for the day. Hinata needed her for something important…something about a wedding I believe, Ino was very vague with the details."

"Oh I see…" Kiba was crushed. The time for the wedding must be coming close if Ino was needed in such a hurry. "Naruto I'll see you around, I gotta head to work. Bye Mrs. Yamanaka." Kiba left.

I sighed. "Oh man…"

"Say Naruto, could I borrow you for a few moments? I could use a mans help right now." She smiled beautifully…just like Ino.

I slightly blushed. "Yeah of course." I followed her to the back of the shop.

* * *

I wished I had known earlier that "a few moments" meant a couple hours. It must have been around 5 by time I really had a chance to sit down, I was so hungry, and my body hated me. I jumped as the bell on the door chimed. "Please don't need my help, please don't need my help." I prayed to myself.

"Mom! Hello!" Oh crap... It was her, it was Ino and here I was all sweaty and dirty, but worse…I had no idea what I was going to say to her…

"H-hey." I stuttered. I could hear her briskly walk this direction to the back room.

"Naruto? What are you doing here? Why are you all dirty? Where's my Mom?."

"Whoa, whoa slow down." She looked at me with those eyes. I could feel my heart wanting to beat out of my chest. "Kiba and I came by here earlier looking for you."

"For what?"

"We wanted to talk to you about Hinata."

She groaned. "Oh good, you're dragging me with in this with you…" I could taste the sarcasm.

"No…" It went silent. "Yeah okay, so I am. Look I really need you right now."

"Look Naruto…" She was saying no. There was no way I was going to let her.

"Ino please…I…I know we haven't talked about the other day…we've been avoiding it like a plague…but…"

"Naruto I can't…"

"Can't or won't." I snapped.

"Can't! Don't you think I've already tried! I not stupid Naruto, I know this is wrong of her to do! I spent the last eight hours with her in multiple dress stores trying! You don't know how hard I tried, so stop acting like you do!" Tears slowly ran down her face and she clinched her jaw shut to try and stop them…She trying so hard not to cry. "Why is always like this with us? Why do we have to pick away at each others nerves? I'm sick of this… I'm sick of feeling this."

"I'm sorry…I've just been so worried about Kiba and Hinata that I'm too crazy lengths to try and make them happy. Ino I like you, a lot, and I…I get so happy and excited everytime I see you…or even hear you. That's how much of an effect you have on me, do you get that? You smile at me or even something basic like asking me the time…and I smile every single time. We need to decide where we stand...my heart can't handle this middle ground anymore."

The room went silent and neither of us looked at each other. We didn't need to tell the other person our feelings…we felt them just as hard. Why couldn't have this been a sappy story, and we would just make up right now with a kiss and everything would just get better…

"I gotta go see Kiba…"I whispered as I began to walk out. "Tell your mom I said bye." I didn't want to see her face…I couldn't take it.

* * *

It's shorter than I wanted it to be, but I wanted to put something up after all this time.


	8. Chapter 8

**This took even longer than the last one. I'm gonna make sure school work doesn't get in the way. Xbox unfortunately will be a bigger hurdle.**

**Please review, I would really like to know what you guys think.**

I'm rating chapter M. I decided on some good ole drunken angry conversations.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Fox and the Hound Part 2

The bar seemed like the only real place we could go to keep us occupied. Sure, we could have gone anywhere else and not partied but…in reality we were going to end up here anyway, so what the hell. The bartender put our drinks infront of us and walked away. We were on our fifth…or was it sixth beer? I couldn't remember but it didn't really matter, all I really wanted was a response from Kiba. I had done all the talking and the most I had gotten out of him was a head nod. The smell of cigarette smoke suddenly hit my nostrils.

"I don't think you two could look any more miserable than you do right now."

"Yeah well…it's been one of those days." I drank from my beer. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been looking for you two, it's about…" He peered over to Kiba.

"It's cool…go ahead and talk about her." Kiba said he downed the rest of his beer.

"Right." Shikamaru took a deep drag from his smoke. "Hinata is getting married in two months…they set the date this morning."

We stared at Kiba to see his reaction. "Bartender!" He yelled.

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"I saw Neji this morning. He was going to tell you himself, but he really hasn't had the time. Apparently Hiashi has him running around."

"I see." I finished my drink.

"How's Ino?"

"I dunno. Same as always I guess." I sighed.

"You really love her don't you?"

"Yeah man, I do."

He sighed. "Did you ever hear about her old boyfriend? "

"You?"

"No. Not me. She dated this guy briefly after me a year or so ago." He finished his smoke. "Never caught his name, real dirt bag though. Cheated on her a few times, stole from her. Finally one day he hit her…"

Naruto slammed his hand on the bar. "What! When was this! Why didn't I hear of this?"

"Because we knew you would act like this." Kiba said as he slid over another beer. "Drink up."

"We figured it would be best not to tell a lot of people. Kiba and myself just happened to be there when it happened. Sakura is the only other person who was there." Shikamaru motioned over to the bartender.

"Did this all happen at the hospital?" I asked

"Yeah." He responded.

"The must have been the day Tsunade really yelled at her. What did she do?"

Kiba laughed. "Beat the guy within an inch of his life. It took the two of us to pull her off of him."

I groaned as I threw my head in my hands. "I'm such an asshole…" I couldn't believe what I had done. In all fairness I had no idea she went through that, but everything I've done…no wonder she's been all weird.

"The reason I'm telling you this is because…because I heard she went on a date tonight, I wasn't sure if it was you…but seeing you here…" Shikamaru went silent. "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"What! With who!" I yelled.

"I dunno. Just something my mother mentioned to me earlier. She heard from Ino's mother and assumed we had gotten back together."

"I gotta go see her." I said as I ran out of the bar.

"Naruto wait!" I could hear them yell.

* * *

The next I thing I know I was running as fast as I could to her house. Yea it was late, and yea I had no idea what I was going to say, but it didn't matter, all I needed right now was to see her. I was stupid to think other wise, but all the lights were off in the house.

"This is crazy, what am I doing right now?" I paced back and forth trying to figure out which window was hers.

"Naruto?"

"Sakura?" I turned around to see her looking at me. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing?"

"I'm here to see Ino. I need to talk to her about earlier…god I'm such an idiot."

"I heard…"

"So why are you here Sakura?"

"Naruto…I don't think you should be here right now."

"What? Why? I came here to apologies and that's exactly what Im going to do."

"Have you been drinking?"

"Yeah a little, so what?"

"Come with me for a second Naruto…I need to talk to you about…"

"Sakura? Naruto? What are you two doing here?"

"Hi…" Was my respond...good one dummy…

"Naruto... why are you out in front of my house at this time at night."

"I came to see you. I needed to talk to you, about everything…the beginning of this whole thing, the whole bar thing, us yelling at each other…just everything. Look Ino I wanna…"

"Ino who are you-" she jumped "Naruto!"

"Hinata?"

"Shit…" I heard Sakura whisper.

"Hey you two whats going on out here?" the blonde man came out. It was him, Hinata's fiance. "Who is this Hinata? Is he a friend of yours."

"You? What are you doing here?"

"We came back from our date a few minutes ago. Though, I don't think its any of your business, I've never even met you."

"We? Who the hell is we!" I began to stare him down.

A tall dark haired man appeared from her house. "That would be me. I'm Kaori a friend of Hiro's." He point to the blonde. "We had made dates earlier…but are we interrupting something?Because if not..." He kissed Ino on the check. She froze. "Can't you see you were a little busy?" I could tell he was drunk from here. My blood began to boil.

"Look, you guys go back inside, just let me talk to him real-"

I cut her off. "No. No its cool. I get it. There's nothing more to say." I turned around and began to walk away. Everything was falling apart.

"Naruto wait." I heard Ino yell.

I keep my back to her. "A date! Really Ino?" The alcohol took over and was pushing my words out for me. "For Christ sake you just met these guys and he already gets a date?" She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came...she just stood there. I glared at him over my shoulder, I wasn't sure if he could see me or not, but It didn't matter. I looked at Hinata. "Congratulations on settings a date." She walked out onto the lawn with us.

"Y-you'll be coming, right Naruto?"

"Of course he his Hinata he-" I cut Sakura this time.

"No. I won't be...I'm sorry, but I just don't agree with this. If it was your decision, then of course I would go, but I thought you were beyond your old pushover self...I thought you were stronger than this." I didn't have to see their faces to see the if I wasn't drunk I would be shocked too. Did I just blame her for this?

I walked over to Sakura and looked into her eyes.

"You idiot. You've said some stupid things before! But this by far is the most idiotic thing you have ever done!" she yelled as she slapped me across the face. I stumbled back a bit from the force.

"Atleast I didn't betray you!" A look of shock came across her face. "You knew about this didn't you."

"How is this a betrayal!"

"Kinda looks like one to me." Kiba hopped down from a tree. "Well, well. Isn't this nice."

"Kiba go away!" Ino yelled.

"Screw you Ino, I'm just here to grab Naruto and leave."

"Oh? So you're Kiba? Hiashi has told me...things about you. I think that it would be in your best interest if you left quietly with your tail between your legs.." Hiro said smugly.

Kiba clenched his fist. "I'm sorry...I must have misheard you." He began to walk closer to the house. "What the fuck did you just say to me?"

"I think these rich punks want their asses handed to them." I replied, following from behind. Sometimes I just feels so good being the bad guy.

"As much as I would like to see this happen, you gotta let em go guys." Shikamaru had trapped us in his jitsu. I was burning with anger on the inside.

"You bastard, let us go!" Kiba yelled

"They're diplomats you idiots! You cant touch them."

The two boys laughed. "So I guess the cats outta the bag."

Kiba growled loudly. "I'm gonna rip your god damn throat out!" He looked over to Hinata. "Really Hinata? Is this how it's going to be? I know I fucked up. I really, really fucked up big this time, but you gotta understand that there's so much more to this than it seems! If you want to punish me by dating someone else, fine! But don't for one second start to love that piece of crap!" Ino and I locked eyes. I wanted to say something, but this was Kiba's time. " Do you know how incredibly strong willed and gifted you are?,Him. He's just a spoil punk who gets what he wants, you could kill him with just your pinky finger, hes that weak. Has he told you are so beautiful its hurts? He's only the outter you, there's no way in hell he's even had a chance to see the tip of the iceberg that is your beauty. He doesn't understand get that I know guys like him, and you're just going to be another number and end up hurt! Is this really what you want. " He looked at Ino. "Remember what happened to you with your old boyfriend? I'm so sorry that happened to you Ino, but don't you understand that you are just letting her walk right by you into a similar situation!"

The yard was quite. Kiba had finally gotten a lot off his chest and thank god it was infront of the one person it should have been this entire time.

Shikamaru released his hold and walked up next to us. "Come on, we should go."

Kiba said nothing but continued to lock eyes with Hinata. She was crying…and so was Ino.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Come on Kiba…lets just go back to the bar."

"You two need to stop drinking…" Sakura said.

Kiba walked past both of us. "Youre coming along to right?" he said to Shikamaru.

"Yeah. Sure." He replied they began to walk away.

"I guess I did it again didn't I."

"I cant believe he brought up her ex boyfriend…"

"She cant linger over that forever, it was a while back…"

"Sometimes people need a longtime. Hinata need time when you rejected her." My stung, I hated thinking of that day.

"Yeah well… I got over you pretty fast didn't I?" I began to walk away. "Later." And with that I ran off.

* * *

I sighed as I sat down at the bar. Thankfully they had already a beer.

"So…listen guys…I've been doing a lot of thinking."

"Really? Well don't hurt yourself there." Kiba laughed. Shikamaru smirked.

"No really, I"m serious."

"So are we." They laughed again.

"I'M JOINING ANBU!" I yelled. They both just stared at me. "I'm filling out the paper work tomorrow and talking directly to Kakashi and Tsunade." I raised my beer in the air. "so just enjoy this last one with me." This is was my best choice, in the end we just weren't meant for each other after all, and that hurt so, so much to say. But that's how it is…and life will go on.

"Cheers boys…"

"Cheers...good luck Naruto." Shikamaru said as he raised his glass.

Kiba was quite for a moment longer."ANBU huh? That's a pretty tough job...you'd be gone for a long time."

"I know...I need it." I replied.

"Ok then!" he raised he glass and quickly pounded his down.

"I'm going with you!"

"What!" Shikamaru and I replied.

"You know what that means right?"

"No." I responded.

"No. And I don't trust where you're going with this." Shikamaru sipped some of his drink as he carefully eyed him.

"That punk is a dead man!" Kiba dashed out of the door.

"KIBA NO!"


End file.
